Come Away With Me
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Everyone she loved was put endanger because of her. She was the reason for their pain. What can she do to stop it from ever happening again?


**Erin:** My computer is broken. Actually, the hard drive is dead so I had to get a new one. Since I don't have a computer I've gone back to the old fashion way of writing: pen and paper. My moms been loaning me her computer so I can type up everything. Anyways after watching the last episode this is what I thought would have been an interesting ending. I'll miss Elijah. I hope he comes back soon.

Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did things would be different. So many things I could do…

* * *

><p>Come Away With Me<p>

Elena didn't know how to feel or what to do. Once again she had been the cause of pain in the lives of the people she loved. It was and wasn't her fault all at the same time.

It wasn't her fault because she was used against her will as a pawn in everyone's plans. She didn't choose to be born the doppelganger. People loved her and because of that she was the perfect weapon to use. And therefore it was those around her that suffered.

However, she knew she was also to blame, for she could have prevented everything bad from happening if she had let herself die straight off. She had fought to live, and because of that people where dead. People she loved. The list was so long. Her life for in exchange for theirs was not fair and never would be okay.

Tears welled in her eyes as she read Elijah's letter. He had been the first person to apologize to her. He regretted what he did to her as she regretted what she had done to him. She understood him and considered him a friend. Elena thought his actions of recently to be justified, after all, he had almost lost his family. If someone had threatened to kill her entire family, she didn't doubt she would have done the same thing. She _had_ done the same. Yet he still apologized for them.

Elena's thoughts strayed from Elijah and back to her friends and family, eyes lingering on the dew-covered glass of her windows. She knew something had to be done, something to protect everyone from their Achilles heel. She had to save them from herself. And so, with a new resolution in her mind, She moved from her window seat to her desk and began to write five letters. Each addressed to the people she loved in this life.

…

Caroline made coffee, the only thing she could think of doing for Bonnie. What else could be done? There was no way to make this okay. There was nothing she could do to comfort her. So she made coffee. The sound of a car stopping in front of the house made her freeze and turn to the direction of the front door. Caroline heard footsteps crunch in the gravel, approaching the front door. She waited for a knock that never occurred.

Placing down her ceramic mug, she cautiously moved to the front door. Caroline glanced out the front window and found no one there. The car she had heard was gone. She placed her hand on the knob and slightly opened the door, just enough to peak outside. Life in Mystic Falls as of lately had taught her one could never be too cautious, especially when things were most calm. She glanced around the front yard and down the street, but there was not a soul around.

She backed inside, about to close the door, when something on the ground caught her eye. Two cream colored envelopes rested on the doormat. She knelt down to snatch them up, flipping them over to read the names written on the front, _Bonnie_ and _Caroline_. She knew the hand writing, it was Elena's. Why would Elena write them a letter? Had she forgotten the invention of the cellphone, or email? Was she too lazy to ring the doorbell and talk to them in person? Something wasn't quite right, Elena could always tell Bonnie and Caroline what was on her mind, face to face.

Flipping over the one addressed to herself, she glided her finger through the envelope's wing and ripped it open, swiftly pulling out her letter and carefully examining the words. She gasped, almost letting the letters slip through her trembling fingers.

"Bonnie!" she shouted, leaving the door opened in her haste to dash to her friend.

…

Damon sat in front of the fire drinking away his pain. That's what he did after all, it's what he was good for. As he had told Stefan before, Damon was much better at being the bad guy than the good one. He heard the sound of tires screech as a car pulled into the driveway, Elena's no doubt. Probably here to yell at him over what he had done. Elena was always quick to scold him. He gave himself a dry smirk. Then he noticed something peculiar; he heard the sound of the car door latch click as it opened, but not the slam of the door as it closed. And the engine remained running. Maybe she wasn't planning on staying long. The possibility of her simply showing up to yell at her became more and more apparent.

There was a tiny part of him that had hoped she was there to see him, to just sit with him.

The sound of delicate footsteps came treading up the steps and stopped at the front door. Damon made no move to go answer it, Elena would just let herself in as she always did. He waited for the sound of the wooden door creaking open, but it didn't. The next thing he heard were the footsteps running away and the car doors slam shut, the car immediately taking off.

Damon immediately rose and turned to the direction of the door, prepared to race down to it, but stopped to listen to the sound of Stefan open the front door and close it again. The next second his younger brother was standing in front of Damon with a confused look on his face.

"Who was it?" Damon questioned, rolling the words off his tongue in his usual exaggerated speaking style.

"I don't know, but they left these on the stoop." He held up two beige envelopes, both with their names written clearly on the front.

Damon downed the rest of his drink, walking over to Stefan and placing his empty vodka bottle on the hall table. He sloppily grabbed the envelope addressed to himself from his brother's hands, feeling the effects of the liquor beginning to stew. The Salvatore's ripped open their letters in unison, reading the notes in silence. Their eyes widened as the realization of what they just read began to sink in, and their gaze lifted to one another's face as they communicated what need not be spoken. And then they were out the door.

…

The fifth envelope was left pinned to a refrigerator with Alaric's name scribbled in black ink. No one had come home to claim this final note.

…

Elijah exited of Klaus' exquisite mansion, where he and the rest of the Original family had been staying. After saying his farewells to Rebeka there he was able to leave the small town of Mystic Falls with a clear mind. There was nothing left for him here. He pulled out his keys and looked up, surprised to find a certain doppelganger leaning against his car. Elena has her arms folded and straightened herself as he approached. And in what was probably more shocking than her presence were her eyes, which were not filled with the least bit of anger or animosity, something he had thought she harbored of him due to his actions in the last few days.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, more curious than anything else. The his actions were now eating him away, it was shame more than anything. A true man would not use lowly tactics and underhanded tricks to accomplish his goals. He had done many things to this girl, and she to him.

"Take me with you," her voice was soft but firm.

"What?" He couldn't believe her. "Why?"

"Because I keep hurting everyone I love," she answered.

"It is not your fault. Any of this," he rebuffed.

She unfolded her arms and took a step forward. "But it is. Rebeka was right, is right. The love my friends have for me will be their downfall. I'm the perfect weapon to use against them-"

"I sincerely apologize for that, it was wrong of me to..."

"No, don't apologize," Elena interrupted. "You just made me realize what I should have seen long ago. It was so obvious but I kept ignoring it. You're not the first, and you certainly won't be the last."

"What would you have me do?" Elijah asked. He had heard what she said before but he couldn't quite believe it.

"Take me with you," she repeated, "If I'm gone I can't hurt them, intentional or not."

Elijah walked up to her. "After what I've done to you, why come to me? Why do you think you can trust me?"

"Because you and I have the same values," she paused. "And because you're my friend."

Elijah stared at her. He understood why she was doing this. If he felt responsible for harming his family, and believed his presence put them in harm's way, he would leave as well. "Your friends, shouldn't you say goodbye?"

"I left them letter explaining why I was doing this," she told him.

"Are you certain?" He didn't want to leave town only to have to turn back around again.

She nodded. "Yes."

Elijah leaned down and took Elena's suitcase from her hand, brushing past her face, and then walked around her to place it in the trunk. Maybe her coming with him was a good thing. Maybe she could help him remember what it was to be human, to have virtue. He returned to her side and held open the car door. She smiled in thanks before slipping into the seat. Closing the door he reappeared opening the driver's side.

As he started up the vehicle he glanced over to his companion. She stared straight ahead. Neither said another word as they left the town of Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> So what do you think? Good? Bad? I'm considering making this a longer story. I guess I'll see how I feel about it later.

Proofread and edited by Epicurean.


End file.
